Le nid d'aigle
by bagin31
Summary: L'origine de River est enfin révélée, mais son avenir est plus que compromis : le bébé d'Amy et de Rory a été enlevé. Comment le Docteur parviendra-t-il à la sauver ?


Bonjour. Cet O.S traîne depuis plus d'un an dans mon ordinateur. Pour situer le contexte, il se situe juste après la coupure de saison du Docteur Who de la saison 6, épisode 7. En lisant une page sur le net, je suis tombé sur un commentaire " que se passe-t-il après ?". J'ai eu envie d'écrire la suite et la voila.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Le Nid d'Aigle**

La main d'Amy se posa sur la joue de River, sa paume caressait doucement son visage en un tendre geste maternel. Son bébé était là devant elle, souriant avec ce petit regard moqueur qui l'avait toujours un peu exaspéré. Un bref instant, elle se rappela ce mélange de complicité et de contrariété qui définissait sa relation avec elle. Mélody l'exaspérait par cette facilité à cacher les choses, à savoir et à se taire parce que le moment de la révélation n'était pas encore arrivée, comme le faisait le Docteur. Et tandis que ses doigts touchaient ce qui semblait irréel pour elle, Rory son mari, les yeux humides de savoir qu'un jour le Docteur lui ramènerait sa fille, car l'instant présent et tout leur passé commun le prouvait, attira sa fille vers lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Et au moment où il l'enserra, une sombre colère se refléta dans l'iris de ses yeux, habituellement si calme.

Le T.A.R.D.I.S se re-matérialisa dans le hangar et le Docteur en sortit, souriant, s'écriant :

« Je sais dans quelle époque elle a emmené Mélody, il faut retourner voir Churchill »  
Au moment où il achevait sa phrase, le poing de Rory s'abbatit sur lui

" Tu vas épouser ma fille ! Tu n'es qu'un vieillard avide de chair fraîche, tu es un ...  
– Rory, mon chéri calme toi, c'est le Docteur  
– Oui, un homme âgé de plus de 900 ans qui va nous ravir notre fille  
– C'est amusant comme remarque venant de la part d'un être qui a plus de 2000 ans si je ne m'abuse, papa fit remarquer malicieusement River"

Rory baissa les bras accablé et murmura « Comment peux-tu être celui qui me ramèneras ma fille et celui qui brisera mon cœur en l'emmenant avec toi dans tes voyages ». Amy entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de Rory et avec le regard le plus rassurant qu'elle puisse lui faire, malgré la peur qui tenaillait ses entrailles, elle lui murmura "Allons sauver notre enfant"

Dans le T.A.R.D.I.S, le Docteur en pouvait s'empêcher de regarder furtivement, enfin il le croyait, River ou plutôt Mélody Pong, il savait qu'un jour River deviendrait sa femme, mais comment aurait-il pu s'imaginer qu'elle serait la fille de ses meilleurs amis et surtout elle était à la fois si semblable et si énigmatique pour lui.

La seule humaine qui fut proche de ce qu'il était intrinsèquement fut Donna, mais elle n'était pas génétiquement un enfant du Temps. Et une question insidieuse le taraudait, comment pouvait-elle être à demi-seigneur du temps, il était le dernier et il ne pouvait pas être son géniteur, ce serait impensable. Mais il était un Seigneur du temps, une personne qui savait, voyait les multiples univers possibles, voyageait sur le fil du temps, un être qui ne supportait pas les faits insondables. Son esprit aimait la stimulation, les situation étranges mais éprouver des doutes était une sensation nouvelle pour lui.

Dans le quartier général anglais, un homme rondouillard attendait que la cabine de secours fasse son apparition. Le Docteur lui avait envoyé un message, requérant son aide et il ne pouvait pas refuser de porter assistance à cet homme qui avait tant fait pour lui, pour son pays.

« Winston, quel plaisir de vous revoir. Vous n'avez pas un peu maigri ? Vous êtes superbe !

– Vil flatteur, c'est l'absence de bon cigares cubain qui me taraudes. Depuis l'attaque de Pearl Harbor, nos amis américain se focalisent dans l'envoi d'armes et de vivres et en oublie l'essentiel. Heureusement que le Whisky est fabriqué sur les belles terres d'Ecosse sinon je déclarerais forfait !Mais que vois-je ? Sa plus belle représentante ! »

Winston Churchill s'apprêtait à la prendre dans les bras, quand Rory prit la main de sa femme, la leva en l'air faisant ainsi refléter l'éclat de la bague. Quelle idée avait tous ces hommes de vouloir câliner sa femme ! Il savait que sa réaction était absurde mais parfois il éprouvait se sentiment d'insécurité quant à sa relation avec Amy. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait, mais pouvait-il rivaliser avec le Docteur, lui le denier centurion. ?

« Winston, nous avons besoin de votre aide, nous devons retrouver un bébé, le pressa le Docteur.

– Un bébé ? Les orphelinats britanniques en sont pleins, vous trouverez sûrement votre bonheur. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez la fibre paternelle !

– S'il savait à quel point ! murmura indistinctement River

– Non, pas un bébé mais leur bébé, Mélody. Elle a été enlevée par une femme avec un bandeau de pirates sur son œil gauche. J'ai pu retrouver sa trace sur le continent mais j'ai besoin d'aide pour la localiser et la sauver »

Churchill garda le silence, il ne releva pas cette information, le Docteur pouvait tracer les êtres humains mais ce qui lui fit lever ses sourcils et sortir son cigare, de faible qualité compte-tenu de ses critères, de sa bouche fut la description de cette femme.

« Docteur suivez-moi ! »

Le groupe s'engagea dans une succession de tunnels, passant de multiples portes gardées par des militaires zélés qui n'auraient jamais laisser le moindre civil ou gradé de rang inférieur franchir ce domino de portes, si ce n'était la présence du Premier Ministre et son regard sombre qui les dissuadèrent de demander la moindre identification. Enfin, après un parcours de près d'un demi-miles, Churchill s'arrêta devant une porte blindée et posant son menton sur une petite cavité, laissa le scanner analyser son iris afin d'activer l'ouverture de la porte.

« Technologie Alien » répondit Churchill à la question non formulée d'Amy

En rentrant dans cette pièce pour la première fois, tous eurent l'impression de se retrouver dans le Quartier général d'une époque contemporaine à la leur. Le mur était tapissé d'écran de télévisions où des cartes montraient l'avancement des troupes alliés sur l'empire allemand. Chaque point représentait une unité de combat. Sur les écrans situés à gauche, on pouvait voir de multiples scénarios envisagées, les troupes britanniques étaient représentés par des points rouges, celles américaines par des points bleus et la France par la couleur blanche, couleur choisi par Churchill en personne pour souligner la capacité de ce peuple à lever le drapeau blanc de la reddition dès les premiers semaine de la guerre. Et son ami, le général de Gaulle ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur, vu que seul les plus hauts dignitaires britanniques et américains avaient accès à cette salle et le nombre ne dépassait jamais celui d'une dizaine.

Amy et Rory regardaient, fascinés les multiples scénarios de débarquement sur le continent européen, celui connu de l'Histoire qui devait se situer en Normandie mais aussi celui envisagé à Marseille avec les troupes de Libération française et même le parachutage sur les flancs des Alpes pour prendre à revers l'armée allemande.

Sur les écrans du centre, les déplacement des troupes de l'Axe étaient représentés en temps réel avec quelques points noir, montrant les emplacements des troupes allemandes, enfin celles que l'espionnage britannique avait pu infiltré.

Enfin sur les écrans de droite, des photos passaient en boucle avec le plan détaillé et précis d'un bâtiment situé dans les montagnes bavaroises. Les images en noir et blanc de paysage étaient entrecoupées de fiches d'identité des différents dignitaires nazi, dont celui du Fürher. Sur chacune d'entre elles, on pouvait lire les renseignements de bases comme la taille, la date de naissance mais aussi les opinions politiques et religieuses, ainsi que plus surprenant les informations sur les petits vices et faiblesses de chaque personne comme les adultères ou les pratiques fétichistes. En bas de chaque page, une note d'information indiquait si la personne était corruptible ou pas, si on pouvait la faire chanter afin d'obtenir des renseignement précieux ou bien si c'était une cible prioritaire pour les tireurs d'élite.

Tandis que le Docteur regardait avec fascination les différents écrans et la console de gestion, digne selon lui de la technologie des Asgard ou bien celle des Gwanileth, mais il lui semblait qu'aucun n'avait été sur la Terre, tout du moins avant le 46ème siècle Amy poussa un cri en voyant une fiche d'identité

« C'est elle, celle qui m'a prise ma fille, la femme de mes cauchemars », mais déjà une autre image avait pris place et les personnes présentes dans la salle ne purent voir que la photo d'une forêt luxuriante.

Churchill appuya sur un bouton du cadran et les écrans situés à droite se figèrent. Et tournant légèrement la manette, telle un perceur de coffre-fort, il fit passer les différentes fiches d'identité jusqu'à ce que la fiche de la femme au bandeau de pirate apparaisse sur l'écran. Seuls le sexe et ses caractéristiques au sein du Régime étaient indiqués, aucune information personnelle n'était précisée comme si le Mi-5 ou toute autre agence d'espionnage alliée n'avait pu réunir le moindre renseignement sur cette femme, un unique élément indiquait sa présence dans le Nid d'Aigle.

Le premier Ministre se tourna vers le Docteur et lui demanda :

« Est-ce que vous avez entendu parler de l'opération « tuer Hitler » ?

– Oui, une mission pour assassiner Hitler, je me rappelle avoir fait un exposé dessus en classe de neuvième remarqua Rory

– Et avez-vous eu une bonne note, sur quel angle avez-vous abordé ce thème ? Sur l'impact de cette mission sur la fin de la guerre ou bien …

– Churchill, allons, vous savez bien mon ami que nous ne pouvons rien révéler quant aux événements de cette guerre mais vous savez bien que le courage et la détermination de votre peuple ne sera pas veine , sermonna le Docteur

– Je sais bien que nous triompherons, cela ne pourrait être autrement mais les temps sont durs, près de deux ans que nous subissons les assauts répétés de la Luftwaffe et chaque bataille gagnée ne semble pas nous rapprocher de la victoire finale. Il faudrait pouvoir encercler l'Allemagne, former un étau autour de lui pour mener l'assaut final mais sans la Russie nous ne pouvons qu'infliger des pertes légères à l'ennemi. »

Quelques minutes de silence ponctuèrent sa dernière tirade, tous pensaient au nombre de victimes à venir, à l'effroyable Holocauste qui allait frapper le peuple juif ainsi que l'anéantissement souhaité de toutes les minorités qui ne correspondraient pas à l'idéal Aryen du régime nazi, aux souffrances endurées par les populations civiles mais aussi à ce sentiment où l'Histoire peut basculer vers un abîme d'horreur qui marque l'âme de chaque être vivant.

« Cette femme ne porte pas de nom, on la surnomme la diable noire, d'après les maigres renseignements que nous avons sur elle, elle serait chargée d'extorquer des informations aux prisonniers de guerre. Ses méthodes sont si efficaces que nous sommes obligés de changer notre alphabet de codage à chaque soupçon d'emprisonnement d'un de nos citoyens. Nous savons juste qu'elle ne quitte jamais le Nid d'Aigle d'Hitler.

– Donc c'est là que nous devons aller, elle ne se séparerait jamais du bébé. Elle est trop précieuse dans la lutte contre le Docteur, décida River en se demandant si l'emploi nécessaire d'un pronom personnel de la troisième personne pour se qualifier ne révélait pas une certaine forme de pathologie propre aux Seigneurs du temps

– Mais vous ne pouvez pas intervenir, tant que l'opération n'a pas été mise en place, les services américains ont encore besoin de renseignements pour commencer la mission !

– Nous ne pouvons pas attendre, si cette personne peut se déplacer tant au niveau de l'espace que du temps les possibilités de pouvoir la retrouver s'amoindriront au fil du temps. C'est une opportunité que nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer

– Nous voulons retrouver notre enfant ! Ce n'est pas une bande d'écervelés en tenues brunes qui nous en empêchera, j'ai assez combattu d'ennemis pour ne laisser personne détruire le bonheur de ma famille, déclama d'une voix déterminée Rory

– Cette bande d'écervelés comme vous les appelez sont en train de mettre à sang les différents continents et notre propre pays, un autre attentat contre Hitler qui se solderait par un échec renforcerait sa puissance et son influence sur les pays déclarés neutres. Les enjeux sont trop importants pour que vous satisfaisiez vos velléités personnelles, je suis désolé pour vous dit-il avec douceur en regardant Amy, mais la seule chose dont nous pouvons nous assurer est de surveiller attentivement cette personne, nous avons un agent double dedans qui serait susceptible de vous renseigner, mais nous n'arrivons pas à a voir le moindre contact avec lui depuis près de deux semaines »

Avant que les parents de Melody aient pu émettre la moindre objection, le Docteur s'écria « Et si je tuais Hitler ? »

Un silence accueillit cette déclaration. Churchill connaissait assez le Docteur pour savoir que son intervention ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique pour leur clan mais il était surpris, comme si jamais il ne pouvait imaginer comme possible le simple fait d'imaginer le Docteur assassiner de sang-froid, même la pire personne au monde. Bien sûr par certains échos, il savait que le Docteur avait parfois dû sacrifier des personnes au profits d'autres mais jamais sans mettre sa vie en jeu, sans faire bouclier de son corps et de son intelligence pour défendre le peuple terrien.

Amy était partagée entre son cœur angoissé de mère qui refusait de reconnaître l'irrationalité de l'acte envisagé et cette impression tenace que le Docteur devenait de plus en plus vindicatif au fur à mesure que son attachement à l'humanité pouvait se personnifier en des êtres proches. Le dernier Seigneur du temps ne voulait pas souffrir encore de ce sentiment de solitude, il avait besoin de ses compagnons, des liens qu'il tissait avec eux pour se construire, pour continuer à vivre, à se battre.

Seule, River exprima à haute voix ses pensées et sentiments et prenant d'une main ferme le bras du Docteur, elle s'exclama « Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » et elle l'entraina vers un coin de la pièce pour avoir une conversation plus intime avec lui

« Tu ne peux pas intervenir comme ça sur le destin de l'Histoire, cette période est un nœud, une succession d'événements que nous ne devons pas chambouler au prix de mettre en péril la race humaine entière. Tu sais fort bien que certains événements comme l'éruption de Pompéi, la naufrage du Titanic, l'Holocauste et la date de l'Armistice de cette guerre ne peuvent être modifiés. Aussi cruel que soient ses faits, ils sont là pour que l'humanité apprenne de ses erreurs. C'est sa capacité à retirer des leçons de son passé qui en fait une race si particulière, si évolutive et si apte au changement.

– Mais, River je dois...

– Non, chéri tu ne dois pas. Je me souviens encore lorsque tu as voulu sauver les passagers du Titanic lors de notre troisième année de mariage, les conséquences ont été désastreuses. Sans cette catastrophe, aucun navire ne s'équipa du nombre de canots nécessaire à la survie des passagers et si aucune catastrophe notable ne se fit sur Terre, cette négligence, cette absence de souvenir de cette tragédie à entraîner la disparition de près de trois milliards d'humains dans la galaxie d'Orion. Le vaisseau de colons avait seulement un million de navettes ou de combinaisons de survie. Quant les secours des planètes environnantes sont arrivés, ils n'ont trouvé qu'un amas de cadavres flottant dans l'espace, aucun survivant. Les passagers se sont entretués pour être dans ces navettes, le vaisseau était en feu, certains ont préféré se jeter dans l'espace plutôt que mourir dans les flammes. Cette tragédie n'aurait jamais dû arriver si le Titanic s'était échoué et c'est parce que tu verras ce massacre que tu décideras de défaire ce que tu as fait et tu sais que le prix à payer pour renouer un de ces nœuds est terrible.

– Jamais je ne ferais un acte aussi insensé, je connais bien ces nœuds, je suis un Seigneur du temps, ne l'oublie pas !

– Mais sais-tu de quoi tu es capable pour la personne que tu aimes. Tu as soulevé une armée composée de races que tu as vaincu et qui te sont redevables, l'évocation de ton simple nom sera source de crainte et non de respect.

Le docteur ne prononça aucun mot, tant les mots énoncés révélait sa seule faiblesse, peu lui importait de mourir, s'il pouvait empêcher les personnes qu'il aimait de disparaître, bien sûr il acceptait la cruauté de la brièveté de la vie humaine, mais depuis sa dernière régénération, il accomplissait des actes irrationnels depuis que son chemin avait croisé le sien.

River approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui murmura dans un souffle chaud au creux de son oreille « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu me sauveras comme moi, plus tard je te sauverai de toi même »

Tous les deux se dirigèrent vers le groupe, avide de curiosité retenue.

« Nous allons nous rendre sur place et trouver Mélody, nous nous renseignerons sur le sort de votre espion. Je ne tenterai aucune action qui puisse nuire à votre opération, acheva-t-il avec regret »

Toutes les informations de l'opération furent stockés sur une clé USB lisible par le T.A.R.D.I.S et celui ci atterrit près de la foret noire dans la localité de Berchtesgaden . Sur le flanc gauche, on pouvait voir une forteresse surplomber le paysage, tel un mirador.

Le Docteur dissimula son vaisseau et pris un petit sentier dissimulé au regard des promeneurs par une luxuriante végétation. Comme l'indiqué le dossier de Churchill, ce bâtiment avait jadis appartenu à la famille royale et il avait bien connu au XV ème siècle, cette princesse qui avait été son amante lui avait confié bien des choses, notamment cette constante à la méfiance qui faisait que chaque demeure familiale avait un passage secret pour leur permettre d'échapper à un éventuel assassinat. Et en suivant ce petit chemin, il allait pouvoir entrer subrepticement dans le château. Amy derrière lui tentait de le questionner, mais il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, recommandant ainsi à ses compagnons la plus grande discrétion.

Ils arrivèrent sur la face est du château, devant un mur composé de multiples petites pierres et avec ses doigts il compta les pierres à partir du sol et appuya successivement sur les pierres de la treizième rangée jusqu'à ce qu'une s'enfonce. A partir de cette pierre, il compta trois à droite, cinq vers le haut et douze vers le bas et un passage secret s'ouvrit sur les oubliettes du château

Le groupe se faufila ainsi dans la forteresse la plus gardée au monde, évitant d'attirer l'attention des soldats nazis, comme une souris qui tente d'échapper à la férocité d'un félin.

A un croisement, ils tombèrent sur une patrouille qui les menaça de leurs mitraillettes mais le Docteur avec un accent allemand digne de la Bavière présenta son papier psychique. Aucun ne sut ce qu'avait indiqué ce papier mais la patrouille hostile les conduisit dans une autre aile du bâtiment et avec un claquement de bottes, ils prirent avec politesse congé. Le Docteur usa de son tournevis et ouvrit la porte.

La pièce était plongé dans une lumière si tamisé qu'elle en devenait oppressante, une chaise était installé au milieu de la pièce et de multiples traces rougeâtre sur le sol ne faisait aucun doute tant à l'usage réservé. En rentrant un peu plus dedans il aperçurent le cadavre d'un homme défiguré ayant subit de nombreux outrages, son identification était quasiment impossible mais le Docteur souleva le pan de la chemise et vit une petite tâche de naissance sur le flanc gauche. Il secoua la tête, et dit « Nous n'avons plus besoin de trouver l'espion pour nous aider, Churchill devra changer son code. Allons sauver Mélody. »

Il sortit son boitier de la poche de sa veste et regardant l'écran il se dirigea vers la porte droite pour voir un long couloir. A la septième porte, il réutilisa son couteau suisse interplanétaire.

Devant eux, une cuve remplie d'un liquide verdâtre où le corps d'une fillette de près de quatre ans était immergé. Un dispositif de tuyaux reliés aux machines environnantes transmettaient des informations et s'insinuait dans les synapses et les artères de la fille. Le docteur cherchait à comprendre ce qu'était cette machine et sa fonction, mais tous était horrifié de l'impression cauchemardesque qui s'en dégageait.

Amy hoqueta de surprise en voyant le corps de la petite fille grandir doucement. Et en un instant, le Docteur comprit qui était la petite fille, il débrancha avec fureur les tuyaux reliés au corps de l'enfant et la retira de sa prison d'eau.

La petite fille toussait, cherchant à aspirer un oxygène qui ne parvenait plus à ces poumons, son visage devenait écarlate, ses yeux gris regardaient impuissant les personnes qui l'entouraient.

« Elle se meurt, il faut la sauver s'exclama avec fureur le Docteur tout en lui prodiguant un bouche à bouche

– Docteur, murmura désespéré Amy

– Oui, c'est bien Mélody, répondit d'une voix triste, le Docteur

– Alors remettez là dedans, je veux que ma fille vive !

– Vous ne comprenez pas, ce système est en train d'accélérer son processus de croissance cellulaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure et se désagrège. Les atomes de Mélody vont fusionner avec ceux contenus dans cette eau. Rory, ne touchez pas ce liquide il est très dangereux ! Et elle cessera d'exister pour devenir un être fluide, invincible, une arme sans âme. Je ne peux pas permettre ça ! »

Amy berçait sa fille, les larmes coulant sur son visage tandis qu'elle percevait la respiration de sa fille sur son cœur perdre peu à peu de sa cadence pour ne devenir qu'un souffle inaudible.

Soudain le Docteur, qui était prostré sur lui même se releva et avec un enthousiasme digne d'Archimède sortant de son bain, il prit la fillette qui était encore en vie et cria « Tous au T.A.R.D.I.S » Et c'est dans une course effrénée que le groupe s'installa dedans mais aucun des compagnons ne put attirer la moindre information du Docteur, qui enclencha la manette pour faire apparaître le T.A.R.D.I.S au lieu désiré.

Il se posa dans la banlieue londonienne et se dirigea vers le vaisseau jadis échoué, qui réparé par ses soins s'apprêtait à repartir vers sa planète d'origine. Tenant toujours Mélody entre ses bras il les supplia de la sauver. Un amas de poudre étoilé sortit du vaisseau s'appuya sur la main du Docteur et entreprit de reconstruire la fillette à l'image de ce dernier, les molécules furent réparés, les organes qui n'avaient pu se développer à cause de la croissance si rapide doucement se construisirent, les poumons jadis de la taille d'un noyau prirent toute leur place dans la cage thoracique. Mais un seul cœur pouvait exister, un instant ils imaginèrent créer un autre cour comme celui du Docteur mais sa physiologie semblait ne pas l'accepter et pourtant elle avait en elle ses propres gènes.

Quelques minutes plus tard qui parurent interminable pour les parents, Mélody respirait pour la première fois l'air londonien, tandis que deux adultes la serrait dans leur bras en lui prodiguant ces choses étranges qui consistaient à poser la bouche sur la moindre partie de son corps en versant un produit humide et poussant des petits cris accompagnés de sons qui devaient avoir sûrement une signification mais cela elle aurait tout le temps d'apprendre.

Sur la planète de Galiffrey, la pleureuse qui avait tenté d'avertir le Docteur du danger qui menaçait l'humanité en apparaissant devant le grand-père de Donna, regardait les Aliens accomplir leurs œuvres et sauver ainsi un être cher.

Elle avait trompé depuis des années la vigilance du Seigneur-Maître, cachant l'existence de son second fils en modifiant son ADN pour lui donner une immortalité de cire, afin qu'il ne rejoigne pas les rangs de cette guerre sanglante et inutile. Elle avait tu ses dons de prophétie dans ce monde qui s'effondrait

Le prix à payer avait été cher, sa propre chair n'avait aucun gène d'elle et nulle personne au monde ne pourrait croire qu'elle avait un lien de parenté avec lui, si ce n'est ceux tissés par l'amour maternel. Et lorsque de passage sur Terre, elle croisa le regard du Docteur, celui qui fut son fils ainé et ne vit aucune signe de reconnaissance, elle sut que la dette à payer pour que renaisse la race des Seigneurs du Temps était l'oubli éternel.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture et de vos éventuels avis.

N'ayant vu aucun épisodes du Docteur Who suivants par manque de temps et surtout d'opportunité de pouvoir les regarder, cet O.S peu sembler étrange pour ceux qui ont pu voir l'épisode "let's kill Hitler", j'espère pouvoir le voir sous peu ainsi que la fin de la saison.


End file.
